Merienda de madrugada
by Ayumi Sigma
Summary: Corto oneshot de una noche en Capsule Corp.
Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, son todos de Akira Toriyama...

La noche envolvió la ciudad lentamente, pero él no lo notó sino hasta que detuvo su entrenamiento y miró la hora: 3:00 am. Secando el sudor de su frente se acercó a la máquina de control principal y disminuyó la fuerza de gravedad en la habitación hasta lo normal, salió de la gran máquina, no sin antes verificar que no hubiese nadie afuera, y respiró profundamente el aire de la noche. Caminó hasta la casa como ya se había vuelto rutina cuando el hambre lo vencía, si no estaba equivocado, hace unos 3 días que no había comido nada, y como era normal, esperó encontrar algo de comida en la estufa, pero no había nada, solo platos sucios en el lavaplatos. Frunció el ceño con molestia, no solo de no encontrar comida, sino por su patética dependencia de lo que podía dejarle una familia de seres tan inferiores. Dio pasos silenciosos hacia la escalera, y vio la luz de un cuarto encendida en el segundo piso, afinó sus sentidos y escuchó el ya inconfundible sonido de las teclas de un computador. Gruñó levemente antes de decidirse a subir la escalera, el sudor del duro entrenamiento todavía corriendo por su cuerpo; se levantó la camisa para secarse el sudor del rostro antes de entrar a la habitación. Allí estaba ella, insignificante e indefensa, preocupada solamente en escribir sin descanso una cantidad de letras cuyo significado él no podía entender, pensó por un momento cuál sería la mejor manera de anunciarse, pero ella le habló sin que él lo esperase.

-¿Vegeta? -Su voz ligeramente nasal lo sorprendió. -Déjame terminar algo. -En ningún momento ella consideró importante darse vuelta. -Mis padres están de viaje, no hay nada de comer pero podemos pedir algo. -Vegeta apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de lo obvio de sus intenciones, ¿acaso había sido ella quien le dejaba siempre comida? ¿Como si él se tratase de algún tipo de animal que alimentar? Maldita. El saiyajin apretó los puños e iba a irse cuando ella se dio vuelta, dando un giro sobre la silla y luego poniéndose en pie. Vegeta la miró por un momento, sus ojos azules y su piel tan blanca siempre le causaban distracción, la vio estirarse, quejarse de algo y luego caminar hacia él. -No sé cómo cocinar, Vegeta, creo que es mejor si pedimos una pizza.

-¿Una pizza? -La pregunta se escapó de sus labios y sintió la sangre hervirle cuando vio a la mujer reírse de él.

-Sí, ya la probarás. -Le dijo. Luego lo empujó ligeramente por los hombros. -Vamos ve a darte un baño. -El guerrero peleó con sus ganas de matarla, ¿cómo se atrevía a mandarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? Pero finalmente le obedeció después de mirarla con odio.

Las gotas de agua fría cayeron sobre su cuerpo a un ritmo constante, constante como su frustración, su impotencia y su rabia. No importaba cuánto entrenara, veía lejos el día en que podría alcanzarlo, no importaba cuánto se esforzara, todo era en vano, no había manera, realmente no la había. El agua fría calmaba su mente, la calmaba para pensar, aquí no había peligros, nada que lo distrajese, solo sus pensamientos, sus pensamientos de cuán pequeño y patético aún era.

Después de haber salido del baño se puso unos pantalones y caminó nuevamente hasta la habitación donde ella siempre estaba. Dejó la toalla mojada sobre una silla y examinó la caja plana y grande que estaba sobre la mesa donde ella normalmente trabajaba. Al fondo, el cabello turquesa de la vulnerable humana era todo lo que podía ver, estaba nuevamente tecleando alguna incoherencia.

-Se me había olvidado algo, ya voy, puedes ir adelantándote. -Vegeta suspiró y abrió la caja que estaba sobre la mesa, un gran círculo de lo que los humanos llamaban queso lo recibió, estaba todo cortado en pedazos como los pasteles que servía la señora humana de esa casa, así que tomó uno de ellos con incertidumbre de si eso era comida de verdad. La porción estaba caliente, el queso se estiraba como si no quisiese separarse del resto, y con frustración dio un primer mordisco; el sabor era agradable, pero nuevamente el queso se estiraba haciendo todo un desastre, qué comida más ridícula era esta. Mientras luchaba con el queso, ella se puso a su lado, y riéndose le quitó con los dedos un pedazo de la extraña mezcla que tenía a un lado de su boca. Suficiente. Con la mano que tenía libre, Vegeta le apretó la muñeca, teniendo presente que era un ser débil y que no debía ser muy brusco o podía romperle los huesos.

-No me toques tan casualmente, humana. -Ella se rió nuevamente, y entrecerrando los ojos le tocó el rostro con la otra mano.

-¿Te molesta? -La forma como lo dijo y sus ojos azules totalmente fijos en los suyos le hicieron perder la concentración por un momento. Y sus sentidos sobrehumanos no reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar que ella se acercara más hasta poner sus labios sobre los suyos. Vegeta dejó caer al suelo el pedazo de la mezcla llamada pizza que tenía en su mano, pero esta vez ella no se rió, lo miró un momento, cerró sus ojos y volvió a besarlo. El toque de sus labios no era para nada desagradable, y pronto soltó la muñeca de ella y movió sus manos hasta su pálido rostro, la sintió temblar ante el contacto, y con sus ásperos dedos acarició la frágil piel de la vulnerable humana. Mientras se inclinaba para besarla pensaba en qué diferencia había realmente entre los dos en ese momento, ya había entendido que también él al final no era más que un ridículo y patético ser.


End file.
